There is conventionally proposed a vehicular display apparatus that switches (i) virtual image display displaying a virtual image of a display image to be discernible inside a vehicle, and (ii) real image display displaying a real image of the display image to be discernible inside the vehicle. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular display apparatus that switches the virtual image display and real image display through swiveling of a display body itself which presents the display image.